


Dancing in the Dark

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American AU, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Merlin does not fit in at this party, but apparently there's at least one jock who doesn't mind at all.<br/>Modern AU.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written on LiveJournal for [this kinkme-merlin prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37648170#t37648170%22): High school AU - Arthur's friends regularly organize Black Out parties...parties where you're meant to not only get black out drunk, but where all the lights will go out for some random interval during the evening and you're supposed to feel your way around in the darkness until you claim some unknown person to hook up with. Merlin isn't part of Arthur's crew, but he gets dragged to the party by Gwen who's just started dating Arthur's BFF Lancelot.  
> Merlin doesn't know what's going on when all the lights go out, but Arthur has conveniently situated himself near Merlin to make his move under the consequence-free cover of darkness.

Merlin was used to being the only gay boy, or at least the only _out_ gay boy, but in groups like this one - groups full of varsity football players and lesser jocks - it still made him uncomfortable sometimes. It very clearly made some of _them_ uncomfortable, too. Only a handful of other boys had bothered talking to him since he arrived at the party, and he was pretty sure that was only because they were drunk and he happened to be standing within earshot. They certainly hadn't spoken to him because they cared about what he had to say; he'd barely been able to say anything at all, what with all the drunken babbling about video games he hadn't even heard of.

Gwen had dragged him to the party, promising that it was going to be nothing short of the best night of his life because it would be _simply huge_ and all the theater kids would probably be there, including the star of the fall play that Merlin had a not-so-secret thing for.

As soon as they'd arrived at Gwaine's house, Merlin realized that Gwen had been dead wrong. The party was populated exclusively with jocks and cheerleaders. It was the most disgustingly stereotypical thing he'd ever seen and only the myriad bottles of vodka and Gwen's desperate pleas had made him agree to stay.

That was several hours ago and now Merlin was well and truly drunk. He was warm and surprisingly happy, considering that almost no one had paid him any attention within the last half hour. He was leaning on a windowsill in a living room that was about the size of his entire house, idly listening to the conversation Gwen was having with her new boyfriend Lance and some of Lance's friends.

Lance was some kind of back on the football team. Quarterback, runningback, fullback... Merlin had no idea how that whole sport worked, but he did know that their school's team was heading toward state championships. There were signs in every classroom and hallway, daily announcements over the loudspeakerers, and more pep rallies than Merlin thought was probably legal, or at least ethical.

Lance wasn't quite like his teammates. Firstly, he was dating Gwen, who wasn't a cheerleader. Secondly, he was in some of Merlin's honors classes, which was how he'd met Gwen in the first place. Thirdly, he treated Merlin like a person instead of a freak, even in public.

Merlin liked Lance, against all odds. He was a football player who acted _nothing_ like a football player.

However, Lance's friends were another story. There was Percy, who was the single largest 18-year-old Merlin had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and buff and completely horrifying. At least, he would have been horrifying if he'd had anything going on behind his strangely cute kitten eyes. As far as Merlin could tell, Percy definitely didn't have the brains to match his brawn. His primary objective at the party seemed to be drinking more than everyone else combined, and getting as close as possible to having sex with a tiny brunette cheerleader in front of his entire team.

Then there was Leon, who was about as tall as Percy but far less intimidating, mostly because of his flop of curly hair. He looked like an overgrown puppy, except that he never smiled and didn't seem to have much enthusiasm about anything other than ferociously tackling other people to the ground. He had been one of the few to attempt to talk to Merlin, and he'd also been the only one to let Merlin direct their conversation. After thirty seconds or so, they'd realized that they had absolutely nothing in common and so Leon had walked off without so much as a "see you later."

Gwaine was the one who kept trying to talk to Merlin about video games, particularly video games with guns and scantily-clad ladies. He hadn't let Merlin say much, not that Merlin had much to say anyway, and he definitely hadn't picked up on the fact that Merlin had no interest in anything being discussed in the one-way conversation. He was harmless enough - and certainly cute enough - so Merlin hadn't really minded. He simply tuned out what Gwaine was saying and let an elaborate fantasy play in his head, one that involved a private backyard pool, some sunscreen, and a very wet Gwaine.

He'd let himself get a little too carried away and when he came back to reality, he had an awkward semi that refused to go away because he was _drunk_ and apparently wanted _sex_. Merlin had never been so drunk before, and he'd certainly never had sex before, but once his horny switch had been turned on, he couldn't seem to turn it off.

That was why he was propped up against the windowsill and keeping to himself, silently eye-fucking the more attractive football players, which unfortunately included Arthur.

Arthur was Lance's best friend and probably Merlin's least favorite person at their school. He was remarkably narcissistic, vapid, dull, close-minded, probably borderline illiterate, and, of course, fucking gorgeous. He had horrible sun-kissed blond hair, a strangely dignified nose, high cheekbones, and long, flat cheeks that led to a perfectly defined jaw. And then there were his eyes, which were a frankly _unfair_ shade of blue and probably would have haunted Merlin's dreams if they weren't already being haunted by Arthur's lips.

Arthur's lips were nothing if not pornographic. They were far too wide to be useful for anything other than sucking cock - Merlin's cock, specifically - and they were far too pouty. Arthur always looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. On the worst days, he looked like he himself was the puppy that had just been kicked. Merlin hated that stupid pout almost as much as he loved it, which was secretly more than he even loved the cute theater boy who was, statistically, much more likely to actually be gay.

Merlin forced himself to look away from Arthur, mostly because he didn't want to get caught staring _again_. After a moment of letting his eyes wander, in case they happened across some unforeseen sexy god, he turned his attention back to his drink.

It was empty.

He sat for a minute longer, contemplating his options. He could mix himself yet another drink and hope that this house had enough couches and bathtubs for him to find a safe spot to sleep, or he could quit while he was not even really ahead anymore and try to convince Gwen to split a cab ride home, even though that would mean they'd have to come back in the morning to pick up his mom's car.

Gwen looked like she was about to piss herself from laughing over something Gwaine was saying and Lance had one arm wrapped around her waist. Merlin was pretty sure that arm hadn't moved in the past two hours.

He decided to get another drink.

Most of the bottles were empty, some simply because they'd been knocked over and left to spill all over the plush carpet. Merlin managed to find a few things he thought might go well together, only to discover that his taste buds were so drunk they probably wouldn't even protest shit-flavored tequila. He turned to take his drink back to the window and all the lights went out.

There was some giggling and a loud "oh shit!" and then just the sound of people moving around and knocking into each other much too quickly, as if they were all trying to find something or get somewhere in a panic.

Someone surprisingly solid walked into him and before Merlin could move out of their way, the side of his mouth was being kissed.

"What the fuck?" He pushed the other person away, only to feel them step closer again.

"Don't-" The person - Merlin was almost entirely certain it was another guy - started to hiss, but got cut off.

"Stop ruining all the fun, Merlin," Gwaine called from somewhere to the far left.

Merlin blinked a few times but all he could see was darkness.

"Who's there?" he asked, loudly enough that a few people around the room shushed him.

"Please." The voice was low and breathy. The person shifted closer again until their lips were against Merlin's ear. "It's Arthur."

Merlin's breath hitched as his imagination kicked into overdrive at the realization that the impossibly fuckable Arthur was barely inches away with his _mouth on Merlin's neck_.

Merlin tried not to moan as Arthur explored the skin under his ear with a drunken leisure that was somehow both too much and not enough at all.

Arthur's lips were soft and his cheeks were rough with the day's stubble. He was pressing closer to Merlin with each passing second, one of his knees sliding between Merlin's and his hands coming to rest unsurely on Merlin's hips.

When Arthur finally pulled off Merlin's neck with a loud, wet sound, Merlin reached out and grabbed onto Arthur's shirt, keeping him there.

"You know I'm not a cheerleader, right?" he asked quietly, dizzy from the vodka and the fresh hickey on his skin and the unchanging darkness.

Arthur's laugh was silent and private, but Merlin could feel it rumbling through the warm body so close to his own.

"I know."

"You know I'm-"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss that went from silly and smug to desperate in a heartbeat. Merlin clutched at Arthur's sides with both hands, trying to anchor part of himself as his reality shifted to allow for his fantasies. Arthur's hands threaded through Merlin's hair as his tongue slid into Merlin's mouth and Merlin lost track of time completely.

Finally Arthur broke the kiss and Merlin gasped for air, his hands gripping Arthur's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse. He kept his eyes closed as Arthur nuzzled his cheeks, listening to the sound of Arthur panting and the thumping of his heart echoing in his ears.

Merlin barely had time to catch his breath before Arthur's lips were on his again, this time in a slower, more teasing kiss that had Merlin holding back a whine for _more_. One of Arthur's hands slid between them and pressed hard against Merlin's cock, rubbing him through his jeans.

Gasping a little too loudly, Merlin grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair and pulled him closer. He tried not to squirm but no one had ever touched him before and he couldn't help but arch into it. Arthur responded in kind, his fingers cupping Merlin's cock the best they could and stroking him, the drag of the thick denim creating a delicious friction.

"Fuck," Merlin breathed into Arthur's mouth when everything started getting tighter and his toes curled in his sneakers, on edge and waiting. "Oh, fuck."

Arthur groaned and claimed Merlin's mouth again, his other hand reaching around to Merlin's ass and squeezing roughly. Merlin grabbed onto the back of Arthur's shirt with his free hand and then Arthur's hand was gone, a thick, strong thigh in its place.

Merlin could feel Arthur's cock rubbing against his own thigh and the thought that he might be able to touch it sent him over the edge before he could stop it from happening. He gasped and moaned, his lips clinging to Arthur's while he thrust against Arthur's thigh as relief rushed through him.

Arthur's arms looped around his waist as his orgasm subsided and he sat, trembling and sighing, on the end of the drinks table.

"Five!"

Merlin startled, remembering exactly where he was and exactly who else was in the room. Arthur kissed him before he could panic and he felt soothed by the calm, reassuring pressure of Arthur's hands on his back.

"Four!"

Arthur softened the kiss and Merlin realized what the countdown was for. The lights were going to be switched on again.

"Three!"

Arthur stepped away and Merlin closed his eyes, unsure what was going to happen.

"Two!"

He could hear giggling and shuffling, like all the girls were switching places at the last minute to trick the boys they'd just fooled around with.

"One!"

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur on the other side of the room, standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs. He gave Merlin a strange smile before heading up to the second floor, the bulge in his jeans more than a little obvious.

Feeling stunned and slightly numb, Merlin glanced around the rest of the room. Gwen and Lance were talking in quiet tones, probably discussing how to ditch him for the night so they could go hook up in one of the many bedrooms this house undoubtedly had. Gwaine, who looked annoyingly smug, had not one, but two girls standing near him, both of them flushed and giggling. Percy and his cheerleader looked so disheveled that Merlin was entirely sure they'd actually just had sex.

Merlin tried to count to one hundred but he only managed to get to thirty before he shoved himself away from the table and headed for the stairs. Leon was leaning against the railing, staring down at his phone.

"Arthur's in the bathroom," Leon said before Merlin had even reached the second stair.

"Um," Merlin said blankly.

"I'm next in line."

Merlin glanced up the stairs, trying to think of how he would talk himself out of his situation if he were sober.

"There's only one bathroom?"

Leon nodded. "The other one is in Gwaine's parents' room and it's locked."

Merlin's heart sank. "Oh."

Leon sighed and turned back to his phone. "You can go first."

"Thanks!" Merlin bolted up the stairs, unable to hide his grin.

He knocked on the first closed door he found.

"Someone's in here!"

"Arthur?"

There was a long pause and Merlin hoped he wasn't too late.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

The door opened a moment later and Arthur peered out into the hallway, checked that no one else was around, and let Merlin inside, careful to lock the door behind them.

His jeans were on the floor by the tub and his boxers were low on his hips, his cock almost peeking out through the hole.

Merlin stared for a few seconds before forcing himself to look up at Arthur's face. It was strange now that they could see each other, but Arthur was visibly tense with need and Merlin found that his desire hadn't ebbed away with the darkness.

In a few short strides, Merlin had Arthur pressed against the wall and their lips locked together again. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but Merlin didn't mind. He let it carry on until Arthur was pulling at Merlin's hips, trying to get him closer, and then he dropped to his knees.

Arthur said nothing, just bit his lower lip and watched as Merlin tugged his boxers to the floor and pushed his t-shirt up until he was exposed.

Merlin took one look and decided that Arthur's cock was sexier than anything he'd ever seen in porn and that he needed it in his mouth _now_. He took in as much as he could, burning the way Arthur cried out into his memory forever.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned as he dug his fingers into Merlin's hair. "I'm-"

Merlin pulled back to the tip of Arthur's cock and sucked on the head, licking off the beads of precome. Arthur banged the back of his head against the wall and Merlin glanced up to see his jaw tight and his mouth clamped shut.

He looked blissed out and hot and Merlin was already hard again.

"I'm really-"

Merlin pushed forward again until he had the entire length of Arthur's cock stuffed in his mouth. Arthur moaned, his voice high and tight, and Merlin pulled back again, just in time for Arthur to come all over his tongue.

Arthur was much quieter when he came than Merlin was. He took a few sharp breaths but otherwise made no noise. The signs of his pleasure were more physical. He cock pulsed against Merlin's lips long after he stopped coming, his legs trembled from the effort of remaining upright, and his fingers clenched Merlin's hair in a fierce grip until Merlin grunted in protest.

"Sorry," Arthur said, detangling himself quickly and standing up straighter. He looked down at Merlin with a distant, closed-off expression, as if he wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up like this.

Merlin got unsteadily to his feet.

"Well, I... I guess I'll..." He gestured toward the door and turned away before it could get _really_ awkward.

"Wait."

Arthur reached out and caught Merlin's wrist. Merlin let himself get pulled back against Arthur's half-naked body. Arthur kissed him slowly, more cautiously, as if he was paying more attention this time and really learning what Merlin liked.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from melting into it. Arthur kissed like he _cared_ , even though that didn't make any sense.

"Does anyone know you're gay?" Merlin asked, pulling back abruptly.

Arthur blinked and Merlin watched his features change as Merlin's question sunk in.

"No," he said quietly, looking down. "Well, my sister, by accident. And... maybe Lance. Probably Lance."

Merlin realized that he'd never had a conversation with Arthur before. He'd only ever overheard Arthur talking with others, spouting nonsense about football and his fancy car and whatever else he dared reveal about himself. He always seemed so cocky and confident. But here, in Gwaine's bathroom, Arthur sounded young and vulnerable.

"That's okay," Merlin found himself saying. "It's really hard to come out."

He gave Merlin a small smile and Merlin watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"My, um... my dad's asleep by now and my house is just down the street if you... if you want to... I don't know what your plans are for sleeping but-"

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

Arthur nodded. "He's used to my friends coming and going... he won't even notice."

Merlin stepped back to let Arthur pull his boxers back on. He shifted uncomfortably, his erection trapped in his sticky underwear. He wanted to clean up but he didn't want Arthur to see the lame, plain white briefs he was wearing.

"I need to toss my boxers," he said, praying his plan would work. "And take a leak."

Arthur shot him a wide smile as he shimmied into his jeans. "I can grab you a pair of Gwaine's if you want."

"Sure," Merlin agreed and watched as Arthur checked his appearance in the mirror before opening the door and sticking his head into the hallway.

"Coast is clear," he reported before ducking out.

Merlin stripped quickly and stuffed his underwear into the bottom of the trashcan. He cleaned himself up with a washcloth as best he could, then dropped that in the trashcan as well so no one would try to wash their hands on his come.

There was a knock and Merlin opened the door.

Leon stood out in the hallway, his eyebrows so high up on his forehead they were barely visible under his curls.

Merlin covered himself with his hands, his brain frozen in panic.

"At least you haven't drowned," Leon said mildly. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Merlin managed. "Just need to... put my pants back on."

Leon nodded. "Please do."

Merlin shut the door and scrambled back into his jeans, almost falling over in the process. When he opened the door again, both Leon and Arthur were in the hallway, chatting casually. Merlin could see Gwaine's boxers sticking out of Arthur's back pocket.

"All yours," he said when they turned to look at him.

Leon muttered a "thank god" as he pushed his way into the bathroom. Merlin turned sheepishly back to Arthur.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Arthur nodded, smirking. "Yeah. Come on." He slipped his fingers into Merlin's belt buckles and pulled him towards Gwaine's room. "Put these on and we can leave."

It took a little longer than strictly necessary for Merlin to put on the boxers because Arthur couldn't keep his hands to himself, but eventually they made it back downstairs. No one seemed to have noticed that they'd been absent, and now Gwen and Lance were missing as well.

"Ready for round two?" Gwaine asked as he brushed past them, headed for the light switch.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

The room went dark and they snuck out of the house, unnoticed, and headed to Arthur's for their own round two.


End file.
